


Tiny Feet

by GingerHeart



Category: Tommy Conlon - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing but pure fluff, </p><p>Wee hour feeding, a daddy and his baby daughter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Feet

He heard the baby on the monitor, she wasn’t fussing yet, but she was cooing. He sat up and threw the covers back, kissing his wife on the cheek. “I’ve got her baby. You just go back to sleep”, she barely nodded and rolled back over. 

He got out of bed, stretching, looking over at the alarm clock, seeing it was 3:43 am. He walked towards the door and just as he was about to turn the corner, she softly spoke. “Tommy, I pumped today, there are two bottles in the fridge.” He smiles, “Alright babe, go back to sleep. She and I will get this.” He heard her lightly snore, knowing she was worn out. Isabelle had just gotten over the croop. They had stayed up with her night after night, sitting in the bathroom with the shower on. 

He would never admit it but it had nearly killed him to see his tiny baby girl so sick. He had held her, walked her back and forth, patting her gently on the back. Even when it was his shift to sleep, he could barely do so as he was worried about her. She had him wrapped around his finger the moment he saw that tiny little blip on the ultrasound. He still had has demons but she had found a niche in his heart and he was different with her. 

He went downstairs and made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out a bottle. He heated it up and tested the tempature on his arm, noting it was just right. He then went back up the stairs and walked into her room, her nightlight spinning stars on the wall and ceiling. He peeked over in her crib and instantly smiled when he saw her waving her hands and kicking her feet. She couldn’t sit up yet but she could reach for him. He smiled at her, as he reached down and picked her up, cradling her in his big arms against his chest. He put his finger in her hand and she grasped it, smiling up at him. “What are doing up at this hour princess? It’s not playtime, it’s sleeptime, which Daddy needs.” she cooed at him. He softly chuckled, “You’re a sweet girl, just like your Mommy but you do have a little Conlon in you.” kissing her on the forehead. He loved that smell, the powdery scent of her baby lotion. 

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder, letting her look around as he rubbed her back in tiny circles and lightly bounced her walking towards the rocking chair. He sat down, adjusting himself and cradling her in his arms again. He picked up the bottle off of the end table and brought it towards her mouth. Her blue green eyes grew wide and she started squirming as he laughed, “Hold on greedy girl” he put the bottle in her mouth and could hear the little noises and grunts she made while eating. He slowly started rocking the chair while she ate, her little hand touching his finger every now and then. He just kept watching her, still amazed that this tiny thing in his arms was part of him. She looked just like him down to her little pixie ear. 

She stopped sucking on the bottle and he noticed her little eyes had closed. He slowly took the bottle out of her mouth and sat it down. He lifted her and put her on his shoulder, lightly patting her back. She stirred and fussed, she didn’t like to be burped, but he could always get her to calm down. His wife said it was his big hairy chest, it radiated heat and Isabelle liked that. He spoke softly, “Shhhhh, Shhhhhh. It’s alright princess. You gotta burp” She let out a decent burp and he laughed. He put her back down in his arms and picked up the bottle and she started eating again. A couple minutes later, she was down for the count. He took the bottle and sat it back on the table. He picked up her little hand, whispering “TKO Isabelle. Daddy wins again”. He kissed her on the head and stood up. He walked over towards her crib, examining her tiny hands and then he put her foot up to his mouth and kissed her percious toes. He kissed her once more on the head and gently laid her back down in her crib, covering her with the pink blanket. He smiled, waiting to make sure she wouldn’t wake back up.


End file.
